Music Is My Escape
by CharlieSmiles.xoxo
Summary: 'Paranormal Dead' is a very popular band with a call for help. So what makes Amelie agree to their call? Charlie and her brother Miles are very different creatures though. And so desirable to even the dead who speaks. And to make matters worse...Charlie's stuck in a love triangle between a sweet nerd and hot bad boy. Who will she choose and how will she remember her dark past.
1. The Band

**Hallo :) This has just been nagging at my mind for ages and ages and ages until I just felt like I needed to get it all out. So here it is...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't wanna say it... Oh fine I don't own Morganville Vampires and/or the characters entangled in it. I only own the band :) soooooooooo READ IT!**

* * *

"I just don't see why she asked _us_ to do this" Shane whined for the 10th time that night. Claire sighed and looked at Shane. His hair had gotten longer and it seemed he had to flip it away from his eyes every few seconds. His black button down shirt was rolled up to his elbows and Claire had to say…he looked fine. She slightly shook her head and sighed again before answering him.

"Because, apparently, this was last minute and we were her first choices. Besides I thought you'd be happy to get out of here even if it was just for a few days." Amelie had indeed been in a hurry. When she was like this it wasn't easy to defy her. So here they were, packing for a mission that was to take place in Dallas. Claire had to admit that she too was frustrated with Amelie's sudden decision. Was one perfect, quiet day spent with her friends too much to ask for?

As if on cue, Eve walked in with all her Gothic beauty. "Okay people, our escorts have just arrived so let's get movin' troops!" Michael then walked in behind her and looped his arms around her waist.

"Looks like you've been watching too much Mission Impossible." Shane snickered and was rewarded with Eve flipping him off.

"I don't see how I can make it outside just wearing this." Claire said pointing to her shirt. The moment Eve got home from the visit to Amelie's office, she had scrabbled together all the black outfits she could find. Shane was wearing black jeans that complimented his toned skin. He was wearing converses and his hair was as wild as ever.

Michael was wearing a leather jacket over his black shirt and jeans that looked very much like Shane's. His shoes were very boyish looking. They were black vans that Eve had bought for him one time saying they suited him. Claire didn't think so; Michael had always, and always would be, the adult of the group.

Eve was wearing a long black coat and a lacey skirt underneath. Her black camisole was just covered by the coat and her Mary Jane's were as chunky as ever. Her make-up was on full force and her black glasses just completed the whole badass look.

Claire's outfit was very…not Claire. Her black tights came up to her ankles and her skirt was just tight enough to work wonders for her hip curves. Her flimsy shirt was tucked in and very sheer looking. But her shoes were the most unnatural thing to be wearing at this moment. They were black converses but in heel edition. Eve practically wrestled her into them and squealed that she and Shane matched.

"There's a jacket over there for you" Eve rolled her eyes. "Now let's move out trooper's we have a mission to accomplish." She turned on her heel and strode out the door. "Definitely too much TV" Shane whispered into Claire's ear. She giggled and turned to him. His eyes were breath-taking and she couldn't help but lose herself in them, despite the things going on behind her. She felt his arms loop around her waist and her breathing hitched when his lips brushed against hers very softly.

"I would tell you to be careful, but seeing as we have no idea what we're doing it doesn't seem like it's enough to say." He whispered. "Then let's just stick with I love you" Claire replied before pulling him to her lips. A moan emanated from the back of Shane's throat as he gripped her waist. It was hot and short, too short for both their liking. But she knew they had to leave before the Eve came and literally kicked their butts out the door. She pulled away and laughed at Shane's groan of loss. "You tease" He says quietly. Claire just raises an eyebrow and saunters over to grab the leather jacket from the chair. She catches Shane eyeing her from head to toe and turns around to glare at him. He chuckles and quickly grabs his coat.

"LET'S MOVE" he booms.

~~~~~MUSICISMYESCAPE~~~~~

As they enter the black sleek looking car, Claire isn't surprised to see Oliver sitting next one of Amelie's guards.

"Good you're all here" Amelie says. Her cold demeanor wasn't anything new to the others but the slight distress was. Shane was the first to interrupt…as usual.

"Okay lady, what's really going on?" He said. Claire saw the slight glint in Amelie's eyes. Shane of all people knew how much she disliked being interrupted, yet there he was sitting and staring her straight in the eye.

"Are you familiar with a band by the name of Paranormal-""Paranormal Dead?" Eve squealed. She was practically jumping in her seat "Ohmigosh they're amazing" The bouncing got to the point where Michael had to put his hands on her shoulders and hold her down. Shane looked back at Amelie and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to admit…I'm surprised you even know their name" Oliver chuckled slightly but said nothing. Claire was silent and was playing with her nails. "Claire?" Michael asked worriedly. "You okay?" She quickly nods her head and looks down again.

"Claire you do know who Paranormal Dead is right?" Eve said. Claire blushed and looked like she was about to burn a hole through her hands. Shane ran a hand through his already tousled hair and smiled impishly at her.

"And even _they _know who Paranormal Dead is" He said inclining his head towards the two vampires. Claire flipped him off and turned back to the impatient vampires. Oliver huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand" Michael said "It has come to our attention that the band seems to more about the paranormal than necessary" Amelie said. Claire's mind is tumbling with mixed thoughts. "So they know…" "What we are?" Oliver finishes "Yes, they most definitely do" "But how do you know they know about you?" Eve asked. Seems like there's a lot of questions going off, Claire thinks to herself. "It appears one of band members have tried to contact us and ask for help." "And what did you say?" Shane asked. "I said I'd provide it if they gave me information, which they'd give when we saved them."

"Saved them from what? And why did you agree? You never agree to things unless it benefits you, and why didn't you tell us this before, and why did you pick us and why…" Eve's constant questions were cut off when Shane clapped a hand over mouth. He yanked it away when she licked it and glared at her.

"I agreed because…" There wasn't any time to answer because they had arrived at the founder's square. "Wait you're not coming with us?" Claire asked. Amelie shook her head and Oliver just shrugged. They got out without another word and the four were shuffled off into Eve's hearse.

"Well…If you think about it this isn't the weirdest mission we've been on" Claire just shook her head and turned to her window, afraid for what this band had in store for them.

~~~~MUSICISMYESCAPE~~~~

"Damn, how are we supposed to get in with all these people around?" Michael cursed. Amelie had given them everything they would need to get in but never said anything about how much people there would be.

"Hey watch it!" Claire yelled when a throng of giggling girls shoves past her. The leader turns around and sneers at her. "Watch where you're going" she says in an exact replica of Monica's voice. "I would but you're so short I wouldn't have noticed you" Claire states. Even in heels the Monica-twin is short and petite. She just flips her hair and continues walking. Claire huffs and Eve takes her arm "Don't worry about it, Minnie Monica was just jealous of how fine you look" They giggle again.

When they finally do get in and backstage, the band has already entered. Eve is squealing and jumping around. Her arms were loaded with sweets and Claire smiled at her friend's eagerness.

"Eve, babe, we're on a mission remember" Michael says. Eve only nods her head. She quickly takes a seat and watches the group intently. There were five of them in total; one girl and four boys. The girl was standing in front of the microphone with her deep maroon hair spilling down her shoulders. Her outfit was modest, which surprised Claire…a lot. She was wearing jeans and a grey, white and black checked vest over a light pink button down and bright pink tie. Her leather jacket was open so when she spun around Claire saw her shirt clearly. The shoes she wore wear bright red converses that were heels just like Claire's.

The boys were definitely noticeable in different ways. The drummer had his bangs constantly falling in front of his hazel colored eyes. He wore a white button up that was open over a black shirt. His sleeves were pushed up so you could see his tattoos on his forearms. The base player was wearing onesies…on stage, and his hair was much tidier than the drummer's. The keyboard player was grinning at the base player who through his head back and laughed. His eyes were a golden brown. But Claire still loved Shane's more. The other guitar player had the same maroon hair as the girl and Claire suspected that they were siblings. For some reason…they both wore something to cover their eyes. They were both wearing a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses, the exact same kind as well.

When Claire pointed this out to the others Eve said, "They always hide their eyes, no one knows why though." Claire looked at Shane and he shrugged. The song that had come on had them both moving. Shane grabbed Claire's hand and spun her around. She laughed delightedly and they danced like that for the rest of the song. After a while Claire asked what their names were. Eve rolled her eyes and snorted, while Claire just flipped her off and asked Shane.

"The drummer's name is Aden," He shouts over the pulsing music. "The base player is Draven and the keyboard guy is…ermm…" "His name is Braith asshole" Eve yells in irritation. Michael chuckles and pulls her closer to him. "And what are the brothers and sisters names?" Claire asks "Miles and Charlie" Eve cuts in before Shane. "Strange names" Claire says. Shane chuckles and opens his mouth to say something when the lights suddenly dim considerably. Claire looks around in confusion until she realizes that it's just a part of the next item. This is the very best of them all has her rocking along with it. Pretty soon her and Eve are swinging their heads around and kicking out their legs. The guys just stand their laughing at them.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

Eve fell back into the chair laughing and Michael grins at her. Their eyes meet and she pulls him into a kiss. Shane's too caught up in Claire to make a snarky remark. She giggles and turns around to face the stage again while Shane wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head. The song the band is singing is a goodbye song. Last item probably…

_I count the ways I let you down_

_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_

_Clever words can't help me now_

_I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it; you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_When did the rain become a storm?_

_When did the clouds begin to form?_

_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_

_And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it; you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_All the pain you try to hide_

_Shows through your mascara lines_

_As they stream down from your eyes_

_And let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_

_Your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it; you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Yeah_

_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_

_Hey, oh_

They all take a bow and Miles runs up to Charlie, pulling her onto his back. Her peals of laughter were heard from where the gang was standing and they a looked at each other warily. The audience's applause was very _very _slowly getting quieter.

"Now or never, I guess" Eve says. Claire takes a deep breath and steps forward to meet the group. Miles immediately halts and grips Charlie tighter to him. The group studies her with a fierce intensity that made her grow nervous. She pushed it down and met their gazes head on.

"My name's Claire," She said "This is Shane, Eve and Michael" Shane came up behind her and put his arm protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry but we don't have time for autographs" Charlie says in a strained voice. "Well then…I guess you obviously won't want to give Amelie an autograph" Eve smirks. Claire watched as Miles façade drops for a second and pure relief fills his face, Claire could even see it without seeing his eyes, but as fast as it had come it disappeared.

"She sent you?" Aden asked when no one else would. Shane nodded, "with the exception of…" he shut up at the look Claire gave him. She turns back to the band and raises an eyebrow.

"I think…we need to have a talk." She says quietly. Charlie slides down Miles back and whispers something into his ear. He looks at Claire and nods.

"Wait…We have to wait for Tessa" He says. When Eve started to say something, he cut her off with a wave of his hand "She's our grandmother/Manager and we're gonna need her if we're gonna talk"

Shane just shrugged "Sure man" Michael says. His eyes kept darting to the guitar in Miles hands, like he was just itching to get his hands on it. The band nods and their ushered into the changing rooms by a few of the crew members. Claire turns to Shane and he pulls her face to his. "I think that went well" He whispers across her lips. She giggles lightly and pulls away slightly.

"You think everything goes well" She says, "Ahh but that only applies to when we're not dead or kicked out so you know…" he shrugs and Claire laughs again.

"Okay you two, let's get moving" Eve yells. Claire sighs "Here we go again"


	2. Nightmares

**Yaayyeee Chapter 2! Hay have you guys ever tried dipping your fries into a chocolate milkshake. I got dared to do it yesterday and found it creepily tasty...freaked the hell outta me.**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Shane Claire Michael or Eve...I'm always gonna be sad when I see those words appear on the screen...

* * *

Chapter 2

Charlie POV

I couldn't help but stare at the house. I had seen plenty of mansions in my time but this was something different. It held that dark kinda evil goth look that I knew the guys would love. I let my mind wander to the last few hours that had happened in Dallas. It had been a rush since the moment Tess had let us leave. She had her deep mahogany hair out and spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes held the usual warmth and concern you'd see a mother have for her children when they left for the world.

Tessa wasn't my grandmother, but Braith's. She had been given custody of him since his parents had been sentenced to jail after being caught selling drugs, so in the end he turned into a giant teddy bear which his grandmother loved. Actually she loved all of us like we were her own children.

We all had stories that led us into Tessa's open arms. Aden had been the victim of physical and mental abuse from his father-who I would always hate, though I'd never met him- so he had run. Along the way, Aden met Draven. Draven wasn't much different from Aden and if you didn't know them then you most certainly would have mistaken them for brothers. They had the same forest green eyes and black tousled hair, but Aden had a twinkle in his eye Draven would only have when playing. It was like they were related and yet at the same time weren't. The boys just had a different look on the world and an understanding I would never get.

Draven wasn't very sociable when it came to his past. Whenever it was mentioned he just froze and shut us all out

Miles and I were very different from the others. There was a reason we didn't show our eyes and why no one knew what color they were. It wasn't easy being in a band and trying to hide.

Miles and I were actually twins. He was older by two minutes and never lost the chance to point it out. I had never cared really, as long as he was here to keep the voices at bay.

The voices.

I hated them. They would whisper and cackle in the shadows. Miles was the only person that could keep them away during the night. At day the were quiet because i was almost always playing my guitar.

That was the another thing the band had in common. Music. It kept our personal demons away, carried us to our 'happy place'. For some reason, it made the voices shut up all together. So when the band was rocking out, all I can hear is the music.

"CHARLIE!" I snapped my head up at my brother's voice. He was holding my suitcase in one hand and his in the other.

"Could you help me? Please?" I giggled and took my suitcase from him, then flicked my bangs out of my face. Miles did the same thing at the same time and I laughed again. He grinned and started to follow the others into the house. The farther he got, the more distinct the voices became. The shadows surrounding the house began to grow.

"Miles hold up" I yelled in desperation. He hesitated as I ran through the gate and down the path. I wasn't watching were I was going so instead of jumping over the first step, I tripped over it, landing right in Draven's arms.

"You know, if you wanted a hug, you could've just asked" he said smugly. I elbowed him and pulled away.

"In your dreams" I muttered. He only smirked.

"Guess I'll be sleeping nicely tonight" I rolled my eyes and quickly side-stepped him onto the porch.

The first thing I saw was a weird symbol.

"Amelie's sign" the voices whispered. Then lapsed back into the chorus of mine and Miles names. I shivered and stood closer to my brother. He looped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards the biggest of our four escorts.

"Charlie, this is Shane Collins" He was cute looking. His shag cut hair fell infront of his eyes. He held his hand out for me to shake but all I did was stare.

"You shake it" he said. "I know that" I said and rolled my eyes. I studied his hand a bit longer and finally slipped my hand into his. Almost immediately, memories hit me. It was obviously in a random order. I dug deeper, searching for the darkest moments in his life. It was like a time capsule. One minute I'm standing at the top of the stairs in a burning house, then I'm watching as Shane bent over a bathtub yelling for his dad. I tried to pause my movements and walked closer to the tub. I turned away after only a mere glimpse and changed memories.

It was of Shane's dad forcing a brown bag towards his face. I didn't need to pause to know what was inside. Draven had sone his fair share of drugs, which we made him get over. I quickly moved on and stopped at the memory.

Shane was sitting on the floor of a girls room, he held a simple nightgown in his hands and a...gun.

"Oh Shane" I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, I was only sight-seeing. At first I had hated diving into people's personal memories, then I started helping them at recovering from those dark moments.

I knew this was Shane's moment of hitting rock bottom. All of a sudden, past Shane held the gun up to his head. I clapped my hands over my mouth and tried to focus on getting out of here. Then sunset hit and something magical happened. A girl, Claire, suddenly materialized in Shane's lap and pulled the gun away. For a second they stared at each other, and I knew that this was Shane's best and worst memory together.

I felt someone shaking me and quickly stepped out of the memory. I still held Shane's hand in mine and pulled away quickly. Miles turned me around and looked at me. His eyes were shielded by sunglasses, as was mine, but I could clearly see the worry etched into his face.

"What did you see?" He whispered hurriedly. I shook my head and turned back to Shane. Claire was in his arms now and it looked like she was trying not to glare at me. Of course, if she was giving me the evils I wouldn't have stopped her. I mean I was holding her boyfriends hand and staring at him for over 5 minutes.

"What just happened?" Shane asked shakily. I offered a small smile.

"I watched you hit rock bottom" It came out as a whisper and I watched as he struggled with my words.

"You saw...his memories?" Claire asked with a blush. I nodded, quite amused with her reaction.

"All of them?" She blushed even deeper and I giggled, suddenly understanding her uneasiness.

"No, just the bad ones" Shane became absolutely still and didn't hold back from glaring at me.

"You had no right" he bit out. I rolled my eyes again, not that they'd be able to see anyways, and smiled softly again.

"I didn't have a choice, you're the one that offered to shake my hand" Miles stepped in front of me before Shane blew up.

"Look it won't happen again okay" he said. Shane nodded and Claire did too. Then the rest of the band showed up, along with a goth and...

"You're the Vampire?" The question was unmistakeable as I studies the man in front of me. He skin was pale, as vampires can be, and his eyes a startling blue. He was almost as tall as Shane and his blonde curls just as long.  
The goth beside him glared at me as I scrutinized him. Her short black hair hung around her face and her brown eyes were wide with anger. She was considerably taller than Claire, even when they both wore heels, and her hair was most definitely dyed.

"Uh yeah...I am" The vampire said. I slowly raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What's your name?" I saw the goth girl stiffen. I had actually forgotten all their names after their introductions backstage, I was just forgetful when it came to names, everything else and I'm good. I liked to say I was very observant with people, but sometimes I focussed so much on trying to figure them out and automatically forget the names.

"Michael Glass" He said "this is my wife Eve Glass" I raised my eyebrow again. A human and a vampire...interesting. I glanced at Miles and saw him grinning, he was obviously enjoying my confusion. Eve started glaring at me, again, when she caught the gesture.

"Do you have a problem with a human marrying a vampire?" She snapped. Michael wrapped an arm around her but didn't shush her. He seemed to be waiting for my answer too.

"It's just interesting-" I started before Shane interrupted me. "So you are against it"

"I said it was interesting, not that I was against it. If it means anything, Congratulations."

"Thank you Charlie" Michael quickly said. I giggled and watched as he struggled to keep Eve at bay. I wasn't laughing at her, but both of their expressions.

"What's so funny?" Braith asked. Him, Draven and Aden had just finished unpacking the rest of the bags.

"Nothing special" I answered quickly. The three raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Miles had buried his face in my shoulder to try and stifle his laughs. It wasn't awkward when he did it because he did it all the time.

"Well then, let's get inside kay" Claire said hurriedly. We all quickly piled inside and Claire huffed in relief. The inside of the house was awesome. The instant warmth I felt wasn't normal, but not normal was the story of my life.

"Let's Play" Braith boomed. Us band members shook our heads with smiles.

"Can't you go a whole day without touching an instrument?" Aden questioned. Braith only rolled his eyes.

"No and it's pretty obvious you guys can't either" We looked at each other the turned to the house gang.

"Are we allowed to play?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Michael said. I jumped up and down clapping, then changed directions and jumped towards my guitar case. All of us knew how to play the guitar and piano, but they were the basics anyways. I flipped the clasps open and pulled out the guitar.

"Eeeekkkk" I squeaked again in excitement. I even saw Eve jumping.

"I wanna start" Draven said. Miles nodded and counted him in. He struck the first cord and almost immediately the twinkle in his eyes returned. He nodded towards the others and they joined in. I waited patiently for my opening and began to sway with the music.

"Your turn Charlie" Aden murmured. I nodded and closed my eyes. The guitars paused and I began...

(A/n **Charlie,** _Miles,_ Both)

**Baby I wave goodbye  
Wish you were here holding me tight  
This pain in my heart is hurting so hard  
Baby please dont go tonight**

Miles started the low harmony with me on this bit.

I'll be dreaming of you  
Till my days are through  
Hoping that you are missing me to  
And when you're alone and you feel so cold  
Just think of you and me underneath the moonlight  
( Moonlight...)

Miles turn...

_Girl I wont be long  
So dont let me go  
I'll be dreaming of you when Im alone  
That pain in your heart  
Its tearing me apart  
So baby dont worry, ill be home soon_

Both:

I'll be dreaming of you  
Till my days are through  
Hoping that you are missing me to  
And when you're alone and you feel so cold  
Just think of you and me underneath the moonlight  
( Moonlight...)

**Now there is one more day to go  
And boy I can't wait for you to get home  
And knowing that I wont be alone  
Just makes me want to dance with you  
Underneath the moonlight**

The moonlight...

I sighed happily and opened my eyes, letting my fingers glide over the last few strings. I heard the boys chuckle and looked up at them with a smile.

"What?" I asked innocently. Miles grinned at me.

"Look" He said, pointing behind me. I turned on my spot on the floor and was met with all of the house gang.

"That was...amazing" Claire gasped.

"How come I've never heard you play that on stage?" Eve asked. I nervously looked at the others for help. Braith nodded and gave a pointed look at the four.

"We keep the really really good stuff to ourselves." Yup we were selfish and greedy, but these were the songs we made just for us and our bad memories. The house gang nodded and I smiled. I started to say something but it turned into a yawn.

"BEDTIME!" The boys shouted. I groaned and packed away my guitar.

"Is it okay if I have a shower first?" I asked the house gang.

"Go ahead" Michael said. "Eve can you show her the way?" Eve nodded and I grabbed my stuff before following her up the stairs.

"Sooooo, Got a boyfriend?" Eve asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Here we go, need to warn you though you might wanna get out before the water turns cold." She grinned and walked back down. I took a shaky breath and opened the door. The voices were slowly getting louder and I tried to look like they had no effect on me, which was an out right lie.

"Charlie...help us" They whispered. I walked up to the sink and put my stuff in front of my feet. Then I slowly closed my eyes and pulled the shades off.

"You cannot hide from us" the voices said. I ignored them and walked to my left. I took the quickest shower I could and then dressed. And I did it all with my eyes closed. I felt for my shades and relief filled me when I put them on and opened my eyes. I had done this routine so many times it was impossible to not do.  
I skipped down the stairs, and the voices slowly started getting faint again.  
I started smiling again and all the boys chuckled.

Miles was sitting on the couch and he opened his arms for me. I immediately flew into them and curled in his lap. His laugh rumbled through his body as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How come you never smile at me first and fly into my arms?" Aden asked, trying to sound left out. "Well you can come join in now" I said, opening my arms from Miles lap. My brother glared at Aden before he even got up.

"Ya know what, you should have this time to bond with your brother...alone" I giggled and smirked at Miles.

"Strawberries this time?" He said, slightly sniffing my hair. I nodded and snuggled even deeper into his arms.

"My favorite was the apples" Draven piped up. "That was when you stole my bottle and smelt like apples for a whole week" I exclaimed.

"I once smelt like lasagna for a whole week" Eve pitched in. "Why'd you smell like..." "Because Shane threw a plate of it all over me." I cracked up laughing as Shane glared at Eve.

"If it makes you feel any better...I once smelt like roses for a few days" Braith said. Shane and him were in an intense game and they weren't about to stop.

"Why?" Claire asked and I giggled. "Because I swapped Charlie's breakfast with dog food. So she swapped my body wash...and I smelt like roses and freesias." I started laughing again.

"And that started the Smelly war" Miles exclaimed. "The what?" Claire asked loudly. "The Smelly war, we call deodorant, perfume and body wash Smellies because of this particular prank war." I explained. "So you're all master pranksters?" Michael asked. We all looked at each other and grinned. "You could say that." Miles said.

"What other prank wars have you guys done?" Michael asked. I grinned at him.

"Well there was the snake war..." "Hold up," Shane said, pausing his game. "The snake war?"

"Yup" Miles said. "What happened?" Shane asked and I giggled. "Well it started when Braith made Aden throw my clothes out the window" Aden laughed. "So I did and Charlie threw a fit" "I did not" "Anyways, she got us back by putting rubbing alcohol in Braith's aftershave and throwing my clothes in a lake." I started laughing. "So I put pink dye in her conditioner, the one you're supposed to keep in for an hour, and the look on her face was priceless" "So I put superglue in his shampoo and he had to cut it all off to get his hands unstuck" "yup and then we cornered her and Braith held her down while I chopped her hair off." My laughing was cut off abruptly.

"I actually regretted that one" Braith said "you cried for a week" "yeah that one wasn't funny" Aden agrees "Why the hell did you cut it off in the first place?" Miles said angrily. I giggled again.

"Anyways I called a truce and they made the mistake of believing me. It took me two weeks but eventually I gathered up all the snakes I could. Then the night after our performance I put them all in Braith's and Aden's beds. I tied them to the bed as well. When they woke up I had never heard Aden yell so loudly"

"She took a bunch of photo's as well" Draven pitched in. I nodded and laughed at the memory.

"It took a hell of a lot of threats from Tess to get me to untie them." "Only Charlie could untie them because she was the only one that wasn't afraid of snakes in our family" Miles said. I looked up at him and smirked

"Yup...our family" I said happily. Everyone laughed and I yawned again.

"There was also the fish war, the ice war, the fire war, the paint war and the parakeet war..." "What happened in the parakeet war" Claire asked.

"Well we had this little gang of fans that wanted to join in on the prank war." Miles said "and one of them had like 6 parakeets with them" I nodded my head and we all turned to glare at Draven. He swallowed and continued.

"It wasn't my fault they said they wanted to join in, anyways one night during a performance, I let the birds loose and they all flew away." " We found three frozen and the others had flown away" Miles continued. Aden and Draven shared a look and burst out laughing. I was hiccuping from all the laughter. I yawned again and snuggled deeper into Miles.

"Just let her sleep there Milo" Shane said. "We'll sort out the bedrooms while she's out" I felt Miles nod. It was only until just after I fell asleep that I realized... Shane had called Miles Milo.

Dream:

_Darkness. Voices. That's it._

_It was eating me alive, the voices laughing, screaming calling for help._

_"The dead need your help Charlie" They whispered._

_"Nononnononononono" I chanted. "Please Let me go" Then the eyes came. And in them came death. Braith, Draven, Aden, Shane, Claire, Michael, Eve._

_And Miles. His death was the worst, it was gruesome and horrible. I gagged and focused on waking up...but it didn't happen. I saw him die over and over until it became to much._

_"MILES!" I screamed_

I felt warm arms around my waist and I buried myself deeper into them, relishing in the new found feeling.

"I'm here Charlie, I'm here" a voice said. It wasn't like the dark ones. It was warm and comforting. Kinda sounded like...

"M-miles?" I asked, scared to see if I was wrong. Memories of his gruesome ending hit me and I clung tighter to the arms.

"It's me, Charlie, Miles...I'm here" I slowly opened my eyes and everything was disoriented. Actually it was just the coloring of it was different. I realized I was wearing Miles darkly tinted glasses and I looked up quickly to make sure his eyes were covered.  
I saw his eyes and panicked for a second, before realizing he was wearing contacts. I sighed and looked down.

"Was I screaming loud?" I whispered "yeah...a lot" Miles answered just as quietly. I nodded and looked down again.  
"Am I allowed to put my contacts on?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded before helping me up. It was only when I had stood up did I realize the audience I had. Everyone was either standing or sitting in front of my seat.

"Are you okay?"  
"What'd you dream about?"  
"Would you like some hot chocolate?"  
"There's dinner on the bench if you're hungry"  
"I can play something for you"  
"Wanna watch a movie?"

"What contacts?"

I giggled and shook my head slightly. "I'll be right back" Miles stood and helped me up the stairs. When we reached the bathroom, I let go of him and pulled out my brown contacts. He helped me put them on with the shades still on and When we were done, I finally got rid of the glasses.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted to nobody. Miles and I laughed all the way down the stairs and I twirled.

"Ahh and the glasses come off" Braith says. "That's just like how Eve finally cane home without the braces" Shane exclaimed. Eve flipped him off and continued reading her magazine.

"You look nice with brown eyes" Claire complimented. I blushed and made my way to the kitchen for dinner.

There was a knock on the door and I changed directions to open it. The voices became loud all of a sudden and I found out why the moment I opened the door.

Amelie was here.


	3. Movie Night

Chapter 3 **This one is just for you My beautiful SECOND reviewer** :)

Claire's POV

We were all seated in the lounge when Charlie walked back in. She looked stiff and angry for some reason. That reason was the person trailing behind her.

"Hello Amelie" I said the surprise evident in my voice, "and what brings you here"

"I just came to see if our guests have settled in" She said icily, as if she could feel the hostility we were throwing at her.

"Yes we're fine" Charlie said "Well we were until you showed up" Shane murmured. I hit him up the backside of his head and he smiled cheekily at me.

"Well then...there is only one more thing I need you to remember" Amelie continued "That promise you made my dear" With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Charlie didn't relax until she heard the car drive off. She slumped against the wall and Miles quickly ran to her side.

"What promise?" I whispered to them. Then all of a sudden, they were staring at Charlie.

"Charlie...what did you promise" Miles asked. She shook her head and looked down.

"It's not that bad" She said quietly  
"If I hadn't agreed we'd be dead" Braith groaned.

"And what, your voices told you that?" He said. I was sure I looked confused, What voices?

"Shut up you idiot" Draven hit him and turned back towards Charlie.

"What did you promise?" He bit out. Charlie started looking stressed and I quickly stepped in.

"Hey Charlie, there's tacos if you're feeling hungry" She nodded her head and gave me a grateful look.

"Yes please Claire" She said. I walked over and looped my arm through hers before walking into the kitchen. We had saved her two tacos and I quickly heated them up.

"Thank you Claire" Charlie said when I put the plate in front of her. When I giggled she looked up at me questionably.

"Sorry it's just that...everyone calls me ClaireBear or CB for short" I shake my head and grin at her.

"Charlie is actually short for Charlotte" I raise an eyebrow.  
"I can see why you'd prefer Charlie" We both giggled together and she flicked her bangs out of her eyes. She suddenly looked innocent and childlike and I couldn't help but feel a little protective towards her.

"Charlie...what did you promise Amelie?" She looked down as if she were ashamed. "I-i promised her my, uh, my" she wouldn't stop stuttering, so I changed the subject...kinda.

"What was Braith about when he said 'your voices told you that'" Again she looks stressed and pressured and again I let it go. I'm nice like that.

"Never mind, let's change the subject...Got a boyfriend?" It was an innocent question I swear. Charlie started laughing and I giggled too.

"What?" I asked. "Eve asked me the same question like...two hours ago" She laughed. "And what did you say?" "I said No" I raised an eyebrow "and were you telling the truth" "I honestly don't know"

I wasn't sure if it was the question or my facials that set us off, but soon we were laughing and talking about nothing in no time.

"Thank you Claire...bear" Charlie says a little bit later after our bonding conversation. I giggle AGAIN and look at her shyly.

"You're welcome Charlie" I look down at my watch and sigh. 10:34 pm, we had been talking for ages.

"We should get going to bed now" I said. Charlie started looking scared again and Mother-ClaireBear appeared.

"Are you alright? I can get Milo-Miles" I quickly corrected myself. She shook her and smiled sheepishly. "Do you think it'll be alright if we just stayed up and watched movies?" She asked I grinned and nodded.

"Lemme go get Eve" I said with a little eyebrow raise. Charlie nodded and quickly followed  
me up.

"I'll run if she becomes a freakishly scary person, that way you can just focus on your own safety" I nodded then turned and glared at her jokingly. She rolls her contact clad eyes and we continue towards Eve's bedroom.

I knock a little and Charlie sneezes. I quickly signal for her to be quiet but it's too late. The door flies open and standing there is a very pisses off Eve.

"What the hell, it's like 1 in the morning" She whisper yells.  
"Actually it's 10:30" I whispered back. "What'dyouwant?" She mumbles so I say it all quickly.

"Me and Charlie were talking before and she's scared of getting nightmares so she asked if we could watch movies and I wanted to invite you, So do you wanna have a movie marathon with us?" I say it all in one breath and I hear doors suddenly opening all over the echoing house.

"YES!" Boomed Braith. Charlie and I giggled as he ran over like a little boy.  
"You can count me in" Shane came over, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
Another chorus of Yes's and Yup's came from the household members.

"I'm on Food Duty" Eve called out. I quickly followed her with instructions to the boys about bringing the mattresses into the lounge.

Charlie helped us and we had a crack up time chopping up watermelon, throwing m&m's into the bowls and chucking pop corn into the air and catching it in our mouths.

In the end we had three bowls of fruit, just in case, one giant bowl of pop corn and m&m's, a plate of chocolate and three bottles of fizzy. We also had Doritos and salsa, Chocolate cookies and more drinks :)

"Let's get this into the lounge" Eve said. I took two bowls of fruit and the m&m's and chips, Charlie took the last bowl of fruit, the pop corn and chocolate and salsa and cookies and Eve took the all drinks and cups. When we got into the living room the boys had set up enough mattresses for all of us to sleep on.

"It's like a mini sweet feast" Shane said as he gazed at the food in our arms. We quickly put the food in different spaces by the beds and helped them with the blankets.

"MOVIE TIME!" Shane and Braith yelled at the same time. I rolled my eyes and kissed Shane on the cheek.  
"Do I get a kiss too?" Braith asked, looking all innocent.  
I rolled my eyes AGAIN and quickly pecked him the cheek before Shane pulled me into his arms again.

"Me and Eve get this bed!" Michael yelled, grabbing Eve and jumping onto the mattress. Shane gave me a look and I sighed.  
"Just do it" He grabbed me and we both jumped onto the mattress nearest the M&M's. The other's picked out their own spots and Charlie got to pick the movie, since she came up with the idea.

"Let's have a Harry Potter Marathon" She laughed. ALL of the boys moaned.  
"Nooo please we've watched all of them like a million times" Miles groaned.I giggled.

"How about...The hunger games?" They all nodded.  
"Better than Harry potter" Shane murmured, Charlie heard and threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he caught in his mouth.  
"Show off" she muttered angrily. I put the movie on and sat back down with the m&m's in hand.  
"Gimme some of those..." eve was shushed and she glared at us.  
"Did you just..." "SHHHH!" She turned and said some very colorful things before the movie finally began.

By the end of it I was laughing my ass off.  
"Omigosh, he's so short!" Charlie gasped. "They should have made the guy from 'I am number 4' as Peter" Draven commented, which made me laugh more.

"I wonder...they were there for over three weeks right?" "Something like that" I replied to Michael. "So...what if she had, yah know, had her ermm...ya know..." I did know and I laughed even harder.

"EEWWWWW!" I managed to gasp. I stood up and staggered over to the TV.  
"Ooohh...can we watch Harry Potter now?" Charlie asked. She had pouted for that extra effect and we all agreed moodily.  
We only had number one through to three, but it was enough for Charlie.

I sighed in relief when I took out the DVD. Charlie had recited almost every line, to each movie.

"Kay Milo, what movie?" "Why is everyone calling me Milo?" He pouted and looked staggeringly like Charlie. I shook my head.  
"Pick one" he sighed " Put on The Host"

Another 3 movies later, and Charlie, Shane, Michael, Eve and Aden were out. I cleaned up the last bit of food but left the M&M's and Juice out for me.  
"Sorry Claire, I just don't wanna wake Charlie up" Milo said. I nodded and raised an eyebrow at Draven.  
"I'm tired" He groaned. I giggled and turned off the TV with the remote.

"Goodnight Milo, Goodnight Draven" I mumbled.

"Goodnight Claire"  
"Night ClaireBear"  
"Sweet dreams Claire"

It was when I was just dropping off that I realized...there had been three voices.


	4. Green or Gold eyes?

Chapter Four

Charlie's POV

"WAKE UP!" I jumped awake at the voice and saw Braith standing there grinning at me. I threw a pillow at him, which he caught, and yawned.

"Braith, It's like...What time is it?" I yawned again. "Time for you, little red, to get ready...for SCHOOL!" Did I hear him right?  
School!?

"Braith, quiet down" I heard Claire mutter.  
"Aww still sleepy ClaireBear?" Braith asked? That woke me up fully. Apparently it caught Claire's attention as well.

"What?" He asked "It's my new nickname for you" I was just about to answer when my brother came down. He was dressed in grey jeans, a white shirt and black vest.

"Well you're looking sharp today" I said. We never got dressed early...we stayed in our pajamas for as long as possible.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Tess called last night and said we were going to school today" I groaned and Braith whooped in triumph before bodily picking me up.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER GROWN TEDDY BEAR!" I screeched. My brother hit him up side his head and Braith gently put me down.  
"I'll make breakfast while you get ready guys" Eve clambered into the kitchen and Claire quickly darted away from Shane.

"Uh uh Mista i have to go too" he groaned and rolled over, apparently going back to sleep. I stretched and walked up the stairs to my suitcase.

I picked out a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, my favorite grey shirt with Mickey Mouse on it (Got it from Disney Land), a light blue button down shirt, which I left open, and red converses. I just remembered to grab my favorite beanie.  
I quickly topped up on my make up, grabbed a shoulder bag and slung it on my left shoulder while it rested on my right hip, and ran down stairs.

"Finally!" All the boys yelled. I blushed and rolled my eyes. Miles had helped me change them again and now they were a crystalline blue. Miles had chosen the same as well, so now we most definitely looked like twins .

"Hey guys, I know you may not need these, but I'm gonna say them anyways" Claire said, putting her bag beside the door.

"So you guys will be going to Morganville High school..." "Man the chicks there are so fine..." Claire glared at Shane and he shut up, going back to his bacon. "Anyways, I just need you to know these things,

1. Don't bring any girls home.

There were a few groans that were silenced with Eve's glare.

"2. Do not accept any drugs, alcohol, or any other crap people offer" I nodded and smiled at Claire's Mother-ness

"3. Avoid Vampires"

I giggled again and nodded.

"Anything else?" Aden questioned, still cut up over the first rule.

"Yes...Steer clear of any Clichés" With that She stood up and kissed Shane on the cheek. She surprised me by giving me a small hug before zooming out the door with her book bag.

"Well, I'm a loner" Shane sighed and I laughed. "Okay you, c'mon we need to get going." Miles said. I sighed and nodded before gathering all the books Claire had set out for us. She was so NICE!

"Hey, I'm dropping you guys off" Eve called. I followed her out while the boys were still sorting out their books. The moment I was a mere 4 meters away, the voices bombarded me with their usual chatter.

"You're not safe" The voices whispered. I quickly put my headphones on and turned them all the way up. Draven had gotten my Beats (by Dr. Dré) for me a few weeks after I told the band about the voices. I plugged my iPod in and tapped my favorite playlist. I randomly picked and put it on shuffle. The first song that played was...mine and Miles song, Moonlight. I remembered the events of yesterday and grinned slightly as our voices melded together in the song.

Eve had been headed towards a big black hearse, which I instantly fell in love with, and motioned for me to jump in. I was about to, until the boys came running out.  
"SHOTGUN!" It was instinct to yell it out, and I blushed when I looked at Eve's shocked face.

"It's this thing we do, if you say it first you get to..." "Sit in the front seat!" She finished excitedly " Me and the others do the same thing" Miles had groaned when I yelled but being the gentleman he was, he held out his arm and helped me in.

The ride had been loud and fast. I felt guilty relief when I hoped out of the hearse. The feeling was replaced with nerves when I saw almost everyone turn to stare at me and the band.

"Ohmigosh is that Paranormal Dead?" The voices were even worse then the ones Miles had scared away. They whispered and gossiped and mocked. I had taken off my Beats and wished right then I had kept them on. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to look into Draven's green eyes. He was holding my glasses out and I took them with a grateful look. He put his own on and I noticed the other boys had as well. This this right here was our only way of hiding in public, but at least these people had the decency to whisper.

Braith and Miles moved in front of me while Draven and Aden flanked me. This was what usually happened when we went out, they would try to cover me from prying eyes. It worked sometimes...and sometimes not.  
I huffed and started moving.

"Hey...ermm are you guys that band...Paranormal Dead?" A girl asked us. I stepped in so I was in between my brother and the teddy bear.  
"Uhh yeah...could you uh show us where the office is?" The girls started jumping up and down, so I quickly stepped away and made my way into the direction she was pointing.

Being the good person I was, I also got the boys their schedules as well.  
"Thank you Charlie" They all said when I handed their slips to them.

"Aww shoot, I have physics first" Braith whined. I rolled my eyes and checked my schedule. I didn't really know how these schools worked because I was always home-schooled. Great.

All of the boys groaned and I grinned cheekily at them.

"I have Calculus" Aden groaned  
"Least you don't have to go to history" Draven countered  
"Oh no...Chemistry" Miles shuddered.  
"What do you have little red?" Braith asked. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face when I told them.

"Music" They all groaned at the same time and I started laughing. We had all learned this stuff before, and were probably in front of all these people here, Thanks to Tess.

But that didn't mean we were gonna like it. The bell rang then and we all split up with goodbyes.  
I kept getting glances my way and tried to keep my eyes on my slip. Just when I had reached music, I slammed into someone and tumbled to the floor. The impact had knocked my glasses off and I was very relived when I remembered I had my contacts on.

I started scrambling around too pick my books up but my for head was smacked into someone else's. Man this was not my day.

"Crap sorry, I'm sorry ouch!" It was a girls voice and I looked up at her. She wasn't like the fake plastic looking girls at all. Her mahogany hair was in a waterfall braid and she had hazel eyes. She was wearing light blue shorts that came just above her knee, a black singlet and red button down that was left open.

"I'm so sorry" She kept murmuring. When all my stuff had been picked up and I had stood, she was blushing like crazy.

"It's fine really," I assured her "My name's Charlie" She nodded "I'm uh I'm A-aria" She stuttered. She looked almost scared of me and I felt guilty. Was I that intimidating? I nodded again and smiled gently.

"You headed to Music?" I asked and her face immediately lightened. "Yeah...ermm are you?" I giggled and nodded. I walked in through the door and waved at Aria when I saw her take a seat. She waved back and I jumped for joy inside. Tess had been my only friend that wasn't a dude.

"Class, We have a new student today, Her name is Charlie-" I waved at the teacher to tell him to stop. I was gonna try and make my day here as normal as possible, with exception of the stares and murmurs ect ect.

"Just...Charlie, Well why don't you go take a seat in the back, and my name's Mr. Mason." I nodded again, I was already liking this teacher.

I walked up the steps and sat next to Aria, she looked pleasantly surprised and I smiled again.

"So today class you're gonna get into pairs and work on the guitars" There were a lot of whoops and yes' so that meant guitar was popular.

"But we're using Acoustic" And cue the groans.

"Wanna be partners?" Aria asked. She was getting more comfortable with having me sit next to her so I nodded eagerly.  
Blushing, nodding and waving...needs to stop.

"You'll be the death of her" The voices whispered. I stood quickly and grabbed the nearest guitar.  
I started strumming softly while Aria talked about our assignment. The strumming helped...a little.

"So ermm what song do you wanna sing?" She asked. I glanced up at her and smiled softly.

"What's you're favorite one?" I asked her. She blushed and looked down.  
"You're gonna think I'm boring" She answered and I looked at her sincerely. I shook my head and she sighed.

"Tied Down by Colbie Caillat" My smile widened.  
"Sing for me" I said. Aria started shaking her head but I played even louder. Then I counted her in.

_Oh I, Don't know what to say  
And I, have told you lately  
That I'm tired of talking about the same old reasons we change  
Just take it easy don't worry about these mistakes_

Then I joined in on the harmony...

_Because I'm keeping it cool, now thinking about you, sticking around and if we should pay  
Tied down,looking around and I know what I want so don't hold me down  
Oh I, I don't play games  
And I, I have been learning_

Aria let me have this bit and the voices grew ever quiet,

_To just to let it all go and stay quiet when I feel like speaking  
My mind done whatever it is I need to make clear and just say_

Then both of us...

_That I'm keeping it cool, now thinking about you, sticking around and if we should pay  
Tied down, I'm looking around and I know what I want so don't hold me down...  
Down...  
Down...  
Don't you hold me down_

_Because I'm keeping it cool, now thinking about you, sticking around and if we should pay  
Tied down, I'm looking around and I know what I want so don't hold me down_

_Oh I, I can't take it  
So please please please won't you listen  
To the troubles all around me, I'm caught up and I'm barely breathing  
But I'm finding that holding on is harder than never leaving..._

"That was amazing" Aria breathed. I could have said the same thing. Her voice was beautiful and hypnotizing. She has to meet the guys.

We talked a little more and I told her about the band. Instead of jumping up and down and screaming...she continued treating me like a normal teenager.

The bell rang and I had English next, Aria did too so we walked together. I saw Braith walking the same way...surrounded by girls. He looked like he was about to throw up by the way they were rubbing up against him.

"Oh...you might wanna go help..." I nodded my head at Aria's suggestion.  
"I'll be right back" I had done this plenty of times for the others, actually all of them, so it was pretty easy.

"Hey Braith" I pushed my way right through and looped my arm through his. He had never looked so relieved.  
"On you're way to English?" I questioned him. I felt the girl's eyes burning holes into me but I kept my eyes on Braith. He smirked slightly and nodded.

"Guess this is the class you're supposed to help me cheat in?" I rolled my eyes and playfully pulled him along. It seemed like the girls didn't get the message, so I introduced Braith to Aria.

"Braith this my friend Aria" I stood next to her and gave her a look, then gave the same to Braith. They both got it and Braith stepped forward.

"Hello Aria" He said quietly. She followed his lead and stepped in so she was inches from his chest. She was small so her head only came up to his chin.

"Hi Braith" Then ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. I heard a few outraged huffs and saw half of the girls turn and storm away. The others looked furious and stomped into English.

"And you're safe" I sighed and leant back into the lockers rubbing my temples. The voices were giving me a headache. Aria had stepped out of Braith's arms and started blushing like crazy.

"Hey I'm gonna go in" she said. I nodded and as she walked through the door I smirked at the look of loss on Braith's face.

"Braith...you're not falling for her are you?" He looked scared for a second.

"What!? No, I only just met her" He spluttered. One thing you need to know about Braith...he's lying when he's nervously answering your questions. I only shrugged and walked into the classroom. This teacher didn't even bother introducing me, only telling me to take a seat.  
I sat next to Aria and smirked again.

"So what did ya think?" I asked her quietly. She kept a poker face when she answered.

"About what?" My smirk changed to a smile. She was better at this then Braith.

"About the over grown teddy bear over there" I nodded to where Braith was sitting. He had chosen the seat that was closest to me, which happened to be on my left just behind me.

"He's nice" Aria answered. Before I could question her again the teacher interrupted us with her lesson.  
She had given out assignments and I glanced at mine trying to remember what we had to do.  
We had to write an essay about 'The Hobbit'. We had to read the book and she was going to put the movie on in class. Hmm so far so good.

"Can you believe this!" I heard Braith's voice boom. When I turned around I saw him shaking the paper in my face.

"She's making us read on our first day of school!" I just shook my head at him ruefully and sighed in disappointment. He knew I was joking though, but it didn't stop him from picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed and held my bag closed while repeatedly pounding his back.

"ARIA!" I yelled. I saw her run up to me and she started laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I won't be much help" Then she just started walking next to me. I placed my elbow on Braith's back and my hand under my chin.  
Everyone was staring and I giggled when I heard Aria laugh at something Braith had said. Those two would get along just fine.

"Braith put Little Red down" I saw Draven and Aden walk over to us as Braith and Aria lined up with tray's. Braith had two, one for him one for me.

"What'd you want Little Red?" He asked. I was still in the same position as I was in the hall.

"Ermm...whatever Aria's getting" I felt him nod and Aria tell him what the nicest things were. Surprisingly, the cafeteria food here was...well yum.

"Braith, What are you doing with my sister?" Miles started walking up to us and did a little handshake thing with the other two. Boys.

"He's mauling me" I said to him. He only nods and continues getting his lunch. "Milo!" I said exasperatedly. The boys started booming with laughter and Aria joined in. I huffed and looked around at the audience we had created. The voices were gone now that Miles had appeared...but more had taken their place. Gossip...bloody curse.

We found an empty table and I saw Aria hesitate then turn to walk away. I hit Braith's back and he turned and saw Aria too.

"And where do you think you're going?" He called to her. The girls nearest us swooned and thought he was talking to them, until he held a single finger out to Aria and pointed to the seat next to him. She smiled at me in relief. At first I thought it was because she got to sit next to him, then I realized it was because she got to sit next to friends.

"Braith can I sit down now?" I asked him. I felt him sigh then ever so gently put me down. I grinned at him and skipped over to Milo-Miles and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aww you do love me" He said and I giggled. I sat down in between him and Aria giving me a perfect view out the window.

"Oh boys this is my friend Aria, Aria this is Aden, Draven, Miles and Braith" I pointed each of them out and smiled at her.

"I've already met Braith though" Aria said in confusion. I giggled.  
"Yes but it wasn't a proper greeting" Then I went on and explained what happened to the others.  
We talked with Aria and I found out that Aria was short for Arianna, she loved music and reading and lived with her mum.

(A/n I spelt it m-U-m cause that's how you spell it in NEW ZEALAND! If you don't know what that is...please look it up. It's really pretty here at home :)

"So what about you guys?" She asked after we had drilled her with questions. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you already know?" Draven looked surprised as well. "I mean like...we are famous and all...I just expect you to ya know...know" he ended with a shrug. Aria blushed.

"I don't really like...gossiping and stuff. Besides...I'm sure the things I've heard aren't really the truth" I looked around at the others and they each smiled at me.

"I like her Red, She's smart, funny and nice" Aria blushed at Aden's comment and glanced at me.

"You can just tell me the basics" She pressed. Stubborn...Braith and her were perfect for each other.

"Well...We're all adopted" I started off. "But Miles is my real brother." "Why don't we just introduce ourselves as brother's and sisters from now on?" Aden asked. We murmured in agreement and I continued.

"I like reading, music and...chocolate" I finished with a shrug "OH and Charlie is short for Charlotte" The boys burst into laughter and I hit Miles up side his head.

"Well...I like food, play the drums but strongly prefer the piano and...adore my little foster sister" Braith reached over Aria to ruffle my hair and grinned childishly at me.

"Well...my nicknames Milo, I'm Charlie's twin brother and...I actually like vegetables" I giggled at my brother and raised an eyebrow at Draven.

"Well...I can tell you that I'm NOT Aden's brother" Aria looked really surprised by that "errmm...I love onesies and...Banoffee Pie" I made a little mmm sound and licked my lips. Tess made the best Banoffee pie ever.

"Well...I love video games and angry bird hats. And I also love Chocolate german cake"

We continued laughing and joking around, until we were interrupted only minutes later by the very thing Claire told us to stay away from. Not vampires, no...but clichés.

"Hi my name's Azalea" One of the girls said. The leader obviously, as she was dressed in the latest clothing while her friends were...not as...dazzling you could say. Azalea was like a blonde bimbo...but a brunette. I couldn't say a brunette bimbo because Aria was a brunette too, she just made the color look nicer. The chick in front of me was obviously free with her body as her skirt only just hid her giant ass and her shirt showed a lot of cleavage. I already didn't like her.

"This is Rose, Lilly and Elodie"  
"The four flowers" Milo whispered in my ear.  
"Huh I was thinking of the four h**s" He hid his face in my shoulder to try and stifle his laughs. I let a small giggle escape and looked back up at the Four Flowers/H**s

"And how can we help you?" I was going for kindness but the stiffness from Aria's body told me it was the wrong choice.

"Well not so much as you and you're pet over there" Azalea sneered "but you boys might be able to help with something." She sat on our table, crosses her ankles and stuck out her chest. I glanced at Aria and we both rolled our eyes. The other three completely ignored us and sauntered over to the other boys. Rose had taken over Braith, Lilly had Draven and Elodie wanted Aden.

"Sorry but that's not for you're ass...it's for my food" I said to her. She looked at me scornfully and laughed a little. Falsely of course.

"Right...but it can also be used for much more intimate things" I looked at her in disgust.

"Yeah well...you could do it to someone who isn't my brothers, and would you please stop touching them like that" All of the flowers/h**s had their hands on the boys chests and they were slowly going lower. Azalea was literally grinding herself against Milo and I blanched.

"You selfish little whore!" Rose exclaimed "you and you're whore friend just want them for yourselves" I very nearly threw up. I would never ever want my brothers in that way...E-V-E-R!

Braith snatched her hands and yanked them away before standing up.

"What did you just call my sister?" He asked quietly. The anger in his voice was evident. I could see Milo's restraint only just keeping him still as well as the other two.

"Oh please, You obviously know the bit** wants to-" Azalea was cut off by Milo's abrupt standing. He had grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. My sister. That. Again" He said each word slowly and forcefully. If I didn't know he was a sweetheart, I'd be running. That goes to all the other boys. Aria had stood up and was glaring at the intruders. More at Rose than anyone else, and I knew she'd do just fine there.

"You're sister is a B**-" Elodie never got to finish. Aria had launched her self across the table and grabbed her by the shoulders. Elodie screamed and our audience got even bigger.

"Say that again" Aria fumed "I dare you!" "SHE'S A BIT*-" Aria slapped her, hard. But Lilly and Elodie were sisters...so revenge was common in these parts. Lilly had ripped Elodie away and punched Aria in the nose. Aden and Draven took steps back. I knew it wasn't because of fear or so they could watch, but Tess had raised all the boys to be gentlemen, so absolutely NO hitting girls. Braith was being geld back by Milo as Lilly beat the crap out of Aria. I had been in my fair share of scraps before. Plenty of girl fans jealous of me.

I launched myself at Lilly and rolled so that I was on top. So far so good. I grabbed handfuls of her shirt and pulled her up so her face was inches from mine.

"I dare you to hit her again" I seethed. Lilly shook her head in fear. Obviously no one had beat the crap out of any of them.

"Good, Because if you do, If any of you idiots do, I will personally hunt you down. Understand?" Lilly nodded fiercely and I slammed her back into the floor before clambering off her.

"Arianna?" I asked quietly. She sat up and grinned at me ruefully.  
"She missed my nose and got my cheek" A bruise was forming and I saw Braith take protective steps in front of her before bending down and inspecting her. The talked quietly and it would've been the perfect moment, but Azalea just had to butt in and ruin it.

She reached for me and pulled me up by my hair.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She screeched then slapped me. Hard. Twice. And on the same cheek.

Then I made a fist and socked her in the nose. Unlike Lilly, who missed Aria's nose, I got a bullseye. Azalea stumbled away and there were cheers from the crowd. She stood back up and threw us both to the ground. Since I was on the bottom, I got most of the impact and got winded. Oh bloody hell.

"You're Crazy" I yelled in her face. She retaliated by kicking, scratching and hitting. I rolled us over but then she did as well. Bottom again. She slapped me again and I head butted her. Her fake nose started bleeding and she cupped it. Then I kneed her in the stomach and just as she was about to roll off, someone bodily picked her up and put her down, not gently and no where near me.

"Oh thank goodness, her ass was suffocating me" I laughed. I wasn't at all phased by the rumble she had caused. She could aim but her hits were...not very hard. Lilly on the other hand.

"Charlie are you okay?" Milo and Draven were looming over me and I waved a little.

"Yeah, she hits like a girl" I answered. Cue Braith's laughter.

"She is a girl little red" I tried to act as if I was surprised. "Ohh...that explains it." I smirked at the bimbo Braith held. He looked as if he wanted to be miles away from her, but my safety came first. Damn you over protective brothers.

I stood and and felt a little woozy from hitting the floor hard. It didn't make it any better when Aria pulled me into a hug.

"Guys really I'm fine" I try to assure them. But it seemed they wouldn't listen until Azalea and the flowers/hoes got sent to the principals office.

"That little-" I glared at Aden and he quickly made his sentence PG  
"Little Biatch" As far as PG could go I guess. The bell rang again and I sighed in relief. I had free period and decided to head towards the library.

I assured everyone that I was fine and gave them each hugs. Aria gave me directions towards the library and I waved as I walked out. Well...that could've gone way better.  
I was just a few hallways away from the Library when someone stepped in front of me. I tried to move around but they moved with me. I looked up to tell the stranger to move when the gold eyes captivated me.

"Hey my names Jordan" shoot and it was a boy. He had gold locks that framed his face perfectly and I swooned ever so slightly. No! I am not crushing on this guy.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" I nodded and looked up at him with a blush. His lips were full and his eyes suited his whole...perfect look.

"So I wanted to ask you something as well" he continued and I nodded again.  
"How about me and you have a little dinner tonight?" I didn't like where this was going but I went for politeness anyways.  
"Uh I'll have to ask first but..." He leaned a little closer and all I could see was his golden eyes.

"Uh I have to be...somewhere" He smirked a little as if he knew exactly what he was doing to me and I quickly pulled away before he kissed me.

"See you" he said quietly before sauntering off. It was then that I realized he was one of those dark bad boys and the voices were calling out his name.

"Jordan...Charlie...Miles" It wouldn't stop so I put my Beats on and hurried to the library. When I got there I was amazed at the number of books in such a small town. I started looking for The Hobbit and another book just to read. I was trying to find a table to sit at but they were all occupied so I changed direction.  
I went outside and found a lovely tree to sit under. It was the first time in a few days that I had actually been able to relax, the voices cut out by the tunes coming from my headphones. I started reading 'The Hobbit' and snuggled even further into the inviting tree.

A shadow darker than the tree fell over me and I looked up slightly. There was a small white brick wall that was a meter away from the tree and some one was sitting on it. I raised a hand to my eyes to block out the sun but it did nothing. The figure jumped down from the wall and walked over to me with their hands in their pockets. I knew it was a guy because of the figure. He had strong long arms and broad shoulders. His dark brown hair fell just in front of his eyes and he flicked them away. He was tall...probably Braith's hight but not as buff. It was only when he got closer did I realize he had green eyes, glasses and a crooked smile. I pulled my Beats off and smiled softly. He pushed his glasses up and glanced at me.

"Uh that's usually my reading spot" He says sheepishly. I giggle and move over before patting the space next to me. Green eyes smiled crookedly again and sat down, pulling out his book. I noticed the cover and was mildly surprised.

"You've read the Clockwork Angel?" Right now he was reading the Clockwork Prince and I was...surprised.

"Uh yeah...it's very interesting." He comments. "I'm Evan" "Charlie" He holds out his hand and I nervously slip mine into it. Instead of jumping into his worst memories, a slow melody enveloped me and I gasped. Evan quickly pulled away and looked at me awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He moved closer and I found it hard to breathe. My heart went wild and I tried to focus on where the melody was coming from. It definitely wasn't coming from my headphones. Evan turned me back towards him and looked at me closely.

"C-can you hear that?" He asked me and surprise hit me once again. "Can you?" He nods ever so slowly and I breathe out.

"What is it?" I asked. The sound was so beautiful and melodic that I was almost afraid to speak in fear that the sound would disappear.

I turn to Evan to ask if he still heard it and saw his eyes were locked on mine. He leaned in closer and I felt his warm breath over my face and I breathed in the smell of him. He smelt like apples and spices. It was intoxicating. He leaned in even closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He finally pressed his lips to mine and I rejoiced slightly. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to gasp but his mouth invades mine. I moan slightly and tug his hair. I break the kiss when he pulls me to straddle him.

"I-i'm sorry, I don't usually do this" I gasped and tried to catch my breath. I saw him close his eyes and try to do the same.

"No it's my fault anyways" He whispered and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled crookedly and gently tucked my bangs behind my ear.

"You know...this would've been much better if we knew each other better" "After hearing that melody...it feels like I've known you forever" He nods at my comment and glances up at me.

"Let's get to know each other then" I smile at him and slide off. We just sit there and talk and talk for ages. Even when the bell rang we were still just sitting there talking.

"Oh I've never tried Banoffee Pie" He said and I stare at him in false shock.

"Come over tonight and I'll make some for you, it won't be as good as Tess' but at least you'll know what it is" He smiled at me impishly "did you just ask me out?" I stared at him in confusion a little longer before realizing what I had said.

"Oh no I meant you...uh...oh gosh" I looked down in embarrassment and Evan tipped my chin up.

"I would love to try some of your Banoffee pie Charlie" I look at him and all at once our conversation that happened over the last half an hour flashed through mind. He was a guitar player, great at maths and english, adored food, lived with his older brother and had never had a girlfriend. That was an outright lie but he told me that I was his first kiss. That made two of us.

"I think we should get going" I whispered to him. Before I stood up he stole a kiss and I picked up my books. It was when we were walking back did I realize I hadn't heard the voices once since I was with Evan. It scared me a little that I realized Evan had given me a reason to be dependent on him. Then I remembered how much I was falling for him.

"Ermm I'm headed to Biology" I said to him and he nods. What a coincidence...I am too" I giggle and we jog to the classroom. When we walk in the students were already halfway through the lesson and they all stopped to stare at us. I noticed that all my brothers were here too...shoot.

"Sorry we're late Miss. Patterson." Evan said to the teacher. She just studies us silently.

"And where were you two?" I glanced at Evan nervously.  
"I fell asleep under a tree and Charlie was lost. When she found me it was already half way through the lesson, so I showed her the way here" He lied easily. I realized one flaw in it though. Right now he had his arm wrapped around my waist and I looked at Miss. Patterson again. She didn't seem to notice and let us off with a warning. Evan pulled me over to the only empty table in the classroom. Which just happened to be behind the boys. Milo was partnered up with Draven and Braith was with Aden.  
Milo turned around and raised an eyebrow at me and Evan.

"Uh Evan this is Milo-Miles!" I quickly corrected myself "errmm that's Draven, Aden and Braith... My brothers." All of them folded their arms and glared intimidatingly at him.

"Little Red...Why is his arm wrapped around your waist?" Draven asked angrily. I glance at Evan again and he smiles crookedly at me then bends down to whisper in my ear.

"Should I be scared?" His warm breath tickled my skin and I shake my head.  
"They're real softies when you know them." I heard someone clear their throat and I looked back up at my fuming brothers.

"I'll talk to you guys later" I said to them. They made little mmhmm sounds and turned back around. After that it was quiet.

I went to Gym next, then art and finally Chem.

When Evan had left after biology he had taken the melody with him, so I was back to step one with the voices. I was walking down the hallway, trying to find everyone when I felt someone press me up against the lockers.

"Made up your mind yet?" I heard Jordan ask. I blanched slightly and stepped out of his hold.

"Yeah sorry I just remembered I had something on tonight." I continued walking backwards and Jordan raised an eyebrow at me. I turned and ran until I reached the front door. I didn't notice the melody had returned until I felt Evan's arms stop me from running further. I saw my brother's and Aria just down the steps but I turned anyways.

"You didn't say goodbye" He pouted and I giggled while pushing his glasses up and brushing his hair outta his eyes.

"Goodbye...I'll see you tonight" We had exchanged numbers and addresses after Bio. "See you" He whispered back. I hugged him and reveled in the pure bliss of the melody. He stole a kiss and I batted him away, then turned and ran down to the others.

"Oh we are definitely gonna talk now" Milo said furiously.

Who knew the first day of school would be so tiring?


	5. Kisses and Pie

**Hallo Fellow...yup losing the perkiness. Well chapter five...after 11 of rewriting. I accidentally deleted my first draft, note to all Fanfiction writers; Do not let little children near your work when it hasn't been saved. Bad things happen.**

**P.S I don't own Morganville Vampires. Only the awesome band, the very fone boyfriend and the scary voices.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Charlie's POV

We were on our way to Aria's house, and I could literally feel the tension stretch like a rubber band. I was in deep shiznit.

"This is me" Aria said. She hopped out and I waved goodbye. With a promise of 'catching up later', she walked up her pavement.

Oh how I envied her then.

"Spill it Charlie" Milo said sternly. I fiddled with my fingers a little, their gazes making me a little paranoid.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked quietly.

"Where the hell were you and who is Evan?" Milo asked. I had never lied to my brothers before...so I didn't know why I should now.

"Well you see, I went to the library during free period. Then when I was looking for a seat they were all taken so I went outside and sat under a tree, then Evan turned up and sat next to me, then when we shook hands I didn't go memory surfing...I heard music" The boys stared at me and I tried to explain.

"It was...beautiful. The notes, the melody...the sound." I breathed and closed my eyes, remembering the way the sound had rolled over me.

"Did you kiss?" And Braith just had to ask.  
"We...talked" I avoided the question while throwing my poker face on. The boys stared at me and I fidgeted again. I used my index and middle finger to make a 'little bit' sign. They all groaned and I flushed.

"Did you do anything...more?" Aden asked cautiously. I pretended to gag and glared at him.  
"You can't blame him for asking. this guy is your first boyfriend" Draven implied. I nodded my head and twiddled with my fingers a little more. Then I realized what he had said.

"Draven! He isn't my boyfriend, I just met him." I blushed again and glared at them all.  
"Boys stop harassing her, And Charlie...I would love to meet the guy" Eve came to my rescue and I shot her a grateful look from the mirror.

"Well you're in luck because...he's coming over tonight" I braced myself.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Braith and Milo shouted at the same time. Draven and Aden just huffed and muttered about 'beating the crap outta' I tuned out after that.

"I making Banoffee Pie" Yup that worked.  
"Oh okay...no funny business though" I shook my head and sighed heavily.

We got home and I walked in with Eve.  
"Okay I'm gonna go find Claire and we're gonna talk BOYS!" She squealed loudly.

When she walked in, she walked in like...Eve.  
"SHANE! Stop screwing around and give us your girlfriend!" I laughed and we started joking around. We found Claire all snuggled up to her boyfriend and I giggled.  
"Claire! We need you. Now." Eve said...well commanded was more like it. She got up and Shane groaned.

"What's up?" She asked when we had gotten into the kitchen. Eve beat me to it before I even opened my mouth.  
"Charlie's in love!" They both stared at me before doing a little happy dance. I laughed and we just talked about boys for ages. When it was almost 6 there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it" The two snickered and I swear I could've mistaken them for my own sisters.

When I got to the door, the melody came back. I threw the door open and smiled at the boy in front of me.

"Why hallo Mam" He said in an english drawl. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He gave a long sweeping bow and I giggled before going along with his act.  
"Well good sir, it appears we haven't been properly introduced...My name's Charlie" I curtsied and smiled. This was hilarious.  
"The name's Evan" I shook his hand and grinned when the melody got louder.  
"What do you think about making Banoffee pie?" He smiled lopsidedly.  
"As long as I get a kiss" I rolled my eyes and let him inside. I lead him into the kitchen and blushed at the stares Claire and eve were giving me.

"Uh girls this is Evan...Evan this is Eve and Claire" He smiled and waved then pushed his glasses up. They smiled and waved, making gestures while leaving as well and I sighed.  
"So milady, where do we start?" I whirled around and got all the ingredients ready. I asked Evan to pour the biscuit batter in a tray, once I had finished with it, and while he was I dipped my finger in. He glared playfully at me and I giggled.

"mmm that's good" And it wasn't even finished yet. Evan chuckled and I pouted when he pulled the tray away.  
"Uh uh Missy, we still have to save some for the actual pie" Then I pulled out the eyes and he had no choice but to look away. When he did I grabbed some more of the biscuit batter. He smacked my hand away, but not before I snagged a mouthful.  
After that it was a blur of laughter, caramel and cream.

I dolloped a bunch of whipped cream on the finished pie and grinned at it.  
"And wallah" Evan smiled crookedly at me ad I retrieved two spoons. He raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Only two?" I nodded and handed one to him before scooping up a spoonful and shoving it in my mouth. I moaned at the taste and Evan was glaring at the spoon  
"Great, now I'm jealous." I nodded towards the pie and he looked at it longingly.

After two more bites he broke.

"Ohmigosh this is delicious" He said loudly. I covered his mouth with my hand and glanced at the door. When I was sure it was safe I pulled my hand away and smiled slightly. I was sitting on the bench and he was on my left, so it was easy to realize how close we were. I looked up into his eyes and the green took my breath away.

"Charlie, you have a little something there" My hand instinctively went up to wipe it away but his lips beat me to it. They tasted of caramel, then apples and spice with that musky tinge guys have. Not that I would know that...I just did.  
He stepped in between my legs and I tangled my hands in his dark hair. His hands always stayed on my waist, never roaming or exploring..._the ever gentleman_.  
I was the first to break away and I sat there trying to catch my breath. That was only our second kiss and The fireworks were pretty intense.

"C'mon gotta finish some of this pie" I smiled at him and he smirked back. We had managed to finish about a quarter of it before Braith came barging in.

"MILO!" He bellowed "THEY'RE EATING IT ALL!" I pulled Evan out of the way as the boys came running in like a pack of wolves.  
The glass house gang (GHG) walked in then and Eve and Claire stared at me.  
"Might wanna get in there before they eat it all with their bare hands." I nodded towards he pie. Eve stepped forward and whistled...Very loud.  
"Alright move aside, I'll dish it out for you" I saw Claire try and move towards the guys but Shane wrapped his hands around her protectively. Michael just stood there with his shoulders shaking with laughter.

I felt a tug on my hand and turned to see Evan signaling towards the hall. I followed and and giggled when Evan wrapped his arms around me.  
"Charlie, I need to ask you something" He seemed almost nervous. I started playing with his hair and smiled for him to go on.  
He leaned in so his warm breath was blowing over me ear. Then he started to nibble my earlobe and I grabbed his shirt.  
"Evan...we shouldn't...people" I couldn't form a proper sentence.  
"I doubt it, they're too caught up in that pie of yours" I shivered as he but down, oh I was _so not_ his first girlfriend if he knew how to do that to me.

"Do you wanna go out with me Friday night?" I nodded my head and his kisses slowly got lower  
"You have to promise me something first" I whispered.  
"Do your worst" He started to kiss my neck and my grip tightened. I felt him smile against my skin and shivered.  
"You can't let my brothers find out" He chuckled and the sound sent delicious shocks down my spine.  
"Yup, now I'm afraid" I tugged on his hair playfully.  
"I promise" He pulled away leaving me dazed and confused. Then the melody got slower, sweeter, and peaceful.

"I have to get going" He whispered. "I promised my sister I'd help tutor her." Sadness washed over me, I didn't want him to leave, then I felt guilty at my selfishness.  
"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and pecked me on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Charlie"

And that's exactly what happened.

~~~~~~~~MUSICISMYESCAPE~~~~~~~~

I woke up with a smile on my face, it grew when I realized there was complete silence. I felt for my glasses and opened my eyes when I had them on. I looked around and saw Milo sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I giggled and slowly swung my feet out before running behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in so I was right next to his ear and screamed. He jerked awake and I fell to my knees, laughing. He glared at me and that made me laugh harder. Then eventually he cracked too.  
I sat there gasping for breath and glanced at Milo with a smile.

"Get dressed, I'll wake the other boys." I skipped outta the room and dodged the pillow Milo threw at me. There was only three ways to wake my brothers up:

1. Food (preferably Banoffee Pie)  
2. Music or  
3. My favorite. Which I was gonna do today.

I didn't want to disturb Claire and them but this may have been the only time I could wake the boys up. I ran downstairs and grabbed a couple of pot lids and ran back up stairs. I stopped in the stairwell and grinned. I started clapping the lids together and jumping up and down.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZIES, SCHOOL'S AWAITING!" I ran by the boys door repeatedly and laughed when they all stumbled out.  
"And I also dibs the bathroom first" That did it for them. Braith stood up and yanked the pot lids outta my hands then banged them twice in front of my face.  
"Just use food next time!" He growled. I laughed and ran into the bathroom. I ran into Claire on the way and promised to tell her what had happened. I did my usual routine until I realized I had forgotten my clothes. Damn it.

I breathed in and opened the door, keeping my head down. Bad idea. I felt cold hands wrap around my arms as I stumbled over.  
"Clumsy...you'll get them all killed" The voices whispered. I shut them out and looked up at the person who caught me. Or the vampire that caught me. I saw a pink tinge in Michael's cheeks and giggled. Then I remembered I only had a towel on and he probably had a nice view.  
"Shiz sorry" I blushed. "Don't worry about it, you'd be surprised by how many times I've caught..." I raised and eyebrow and he ran a hand through his hair.  
"I shouldn't of said that" I threw my head back and laughed at him.  
"This has been fun but sadly...you're taken" He chuckled and I subtly rearranged my towel...too bad he had good eye sight.  
"Well...bye" I sighed and walked past him and into my room then then turned around and closed my eyes.  
"Okay I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to leave my room. What happened in the room stays in the room." I heard Draven groan.  
"Charlie!" "One" "no Charlie wait" "two" "CHARLIE!"  
I abruptly stopped counting and folded my arms.  
"What's going on?" I asked angrily. I was not turning around until the laughter from my brothers stopped. Once they had I turned around slowly. I still kept my eyes closed, just because, and held one of my hands out, the other still holding my towel. I felt something...someones face.  
"Charlie please let go." Oh Aden. Well makes sense, his hair is a nightmare.  
"Okay are you all decent." There was a chorus of yes's and yup's and I opened one eye, then the other, then both. I was still wearing my glasses and I readjusted them slightly.  
"Mind telling me what the hell you're all doing in my room." They shook their heads. I sighed and pointed to the door.  
"Out" They didn't move. I started to take my towel off and Milo immediately moved in front of me.  
"Wait...there's something we need to tell you." I stood there frozen. The intensity of the gazes would've made me fidget but I remembered I was wearing a towel. Stupid boys, I'd be dressed by now if this wasn't so important.

"Charlie...we've found a way to help the voices."

I inhaled sharply.

Oh. Was not expecting that.


	6. Telling the Truth

Chapter 6

Soo Sorry for taking FOREVER! I've been pulled into the arms of Wattpad lol It's an awesome website for writers cept you can write YOUR OWN STORY! There's a Fanfiction catergory there TOO! Check it out and look up my story The Ascendants!

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Only the awesome band, the good-looking and very fine boyfriend and the freak-me-out voices. ON WITH THE STORY!

Milo's POV

I watched the different display of emotions run over my sister's face. She still had her glasses on so I couldn't see her eye's but her stance was enough to tell me what she was feeling. I mean she was only in a towel.

"I...help...uh...what?" She stuttered. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"We know how to help the voices"

I said slowly and deliberately. I gave her a moment to take it in and she pointed to the door.

"Lemme get dressed." I nodded and we all trudged out. I leant against the wall and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Do you think it was right to keep this from her?" Braith asked quietly. I shook my head at him and sighed.

"No. It was seriously wrong but we had no choice." They nodded and then the door opened. There stood my sister, her hair twisted up in a messy bun. She wore a light peachy colored shirt under a leather jacket and black jeans. I sighed and walked into her room, knowing the guys were counting on me to tell her. She walked up to her vanity and picked up her contacts.

"Can you...?" I nodded and helped her put them on. She had chosen the grey ones. I thought they suited her the most. I still wore my shades because I didn't have time to change them. I flicked my bangs outta my eyes and she giggled.

When I was finished I gestured towards the bed and she slid onto it.

"Milo...what's going on" I paced the floor then stopped in front of her...then began.

"Four months ago..."

~~~~~~~~MUSICISMYESCAPE~~~~~~~~

We finished our song off with a final strum and I laugh.

"This next one us for all you people who haven't learned to live yet." My sister cried to the crowd. Then we began rocking out the song she had composed herself. Halfway through the song one of the fans got past security and ran straight for my sister. Charlie only just put her hands up but her shades went flying off...and that's when things turned bad.

The shadows were addicted to us because we could help them move on. Now they were addicted to the power of our souls and our eyes have a type of connection to our soul. So the shadows started to attack Charlie onstage. She tried to help them but it just became to much. I ripped my glasses off and the shadows started retreating.

~~~~~~~~MUSICISMYESCAPE~~~~~~~~

"When you woke up you had forgotten everything...everything important" I finished. Charlie was pacing in front of me biting her lip.

"So...you're saying...I lost my memory?" I nodded my head.

"And that I found out how to help the voices." Another nod.

"So then why did it take so long for you to tell me?!" I froze, scared of what she might throw at me.

"N-nana said we had to wait-" I stuttered.

"Who's Nana Miles?" She interrupted. An she used Miles, not Milo. I don't even like it and I wished she had said it.

"She's one of the many things you have forgotten." I watched as her grey clad eyes glazed over with emotion. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"How do I remember Milo" I tightened my arms around her and swayed slightly.

"Let it come to you. Don't try to grasp at it, just hold it in your mind."

"Hold what-" I held a hand over her mouth and shook my head. She glared at me a little before closing her eyes. After a while she opened her eyes and I was surprised to see them glinting with tears.

"Nana was our Grandmother." She sobbed. I nodded my head and she clung onto me.

"Her and Tess were best friends. She used to take us out for ice-cream after our performances."

I nodded my head and she wiped her eyes.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah...she's doing fine." Charlie nodded and I swayed a little before reluctantly letting her go.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs." She nodded and I trudged out of her room. That went a lot better then expected. Well...she didn't throw anything. Yet.

I had just gotten out of the shower and ran a hand through my hair. I chucked on a white shirt, grey jeans and my leather jacket. I grabbed my contacts and asked Charlie to help me. I had chosen the grey ones like her, I really really liked the grey ones. Once in a while I'd see her eyes flicker away towards the staircase, then back again.

"What's wrong Charlie." I asked in a hushed voice. She looked startled by my tone, then embarrassed.

"I-i just-" Then came Shane stumbling from his room without a shirt on and Charlie took her chance to dash down the stairs.

Oh I was totally grilling her for answers later.

"Dude...shower free?" Shane mumbled. I chuckled and nodded before trudging down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and snagged a piece of Braith's toast.

"SERIOUSLY?" He yelled around a mouthful of eggs. Aden smacked him on the back of his head and he shut up.

"How are we getting to school today?" I asked.

"We're walking." I watched as Claire walked in with her book bag and yawned.

"Wait walk?" Braith asked incredulously. Half the room rolled it's eyes at his tone while the other half sniggered.

"Yes walk, and we need to get going." We all rushed around, claiming shoes and coats.

"Where's my calculus book?" Charlie cried. I glanced at the counter and spotted it. I handed it to her and she shoved it into her bag.

"Where's my lucky guitar pick?" Braith asked Aden. Aden rolled his eyes and slapped Braith on the shoulder.

"It's in your pocket bro." I glanced around and searched my pockets.

"Sunnies?" I mutter. Charlie giggles and taps my head. Oh.

"Psshh I knew that." Then Draven came barreling through the door, hopping on one foot while trying to shove his shoe on the other.

"I need...a knew...pair of...SHOES!" With that last word he pulled hard and his shoe slid on. He sighed in relief and glared at us.

" 's not funny." He mumbled. Claire shook her head at us and we trudged out the door, laughing and joking around. At one point we started playing 'I Dare You'. It's like paper, scissors, rock but you said I dare you instead. The winner dared the loser and faced the next person.

I was facing Braith first and I was kinda nervous. Braith was really really scary when it came to dares.

"I Dare You." I threw a rock and glanced at Braith's hand. Paper.

Aw Man.

"Haha! Okay I dare you to stand in that shop, have a fake argument and then storm off and cry on a strangers shoulder. I stood there for a minute before grabbing Charlie's hand.

"You coming?" I asked Claire over my shoulder. She glanced longingly down the street before sighing.

When we walked through the door and I immediately struck up an argument with Charlie.

"What the hell made you think you had a right?"

"I told you she was a slut." She cried back at me. I tried hard not to smile. I failed...then turned it into a sneer.

"And I told you to stay outta my business."

"Mum would be so disappointed in you." She said. I could feel the whole cafe staring at us but I ignored them and stormed over to a table occupied by a girl. I slumped into the seat next to her.

"She's such a Biatch." I fake sobbed into her shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably before slowly rubbing a thumb over my hand.

"Hey she's just looking out for you." The girl said. I sniffled and nodded my head before straightening up and smiling.

"Okay see ya later." I stood and grabbed my bag before walking out. The boys howled with laughter and Charlie shook her head.

"You're so mean." She smiled. I shrugged and pointed at Braith.

"Pick your opponent." I said in an old english drawl. He cracked his knuckles and glanced at Draven with a wicked smile.

"Your turn." Draven rolled his eyes and held out.

"I Dare You." Braith placed scissors...Draven landed a rock.

Karma much.

"Yes okay...I dare you to...take your shirt off and strut down the road while posing every few seconds." I cracked up laughing and Braith swatted me on the arm. He took his shirt off, handed it to Claire and ran out onto the street and began walking with each foot in front of the other.

"Work it!"

"Yeaah that's it"

"POSE!"

We all yelled at the same time. He stopped and then put one hand on his hip with the other behind his head. This carried on for a few minutes until he almost got hit by a car.

"Hey Watch it!" Braith yelled. I was going to back him up until I noticed something strange about the car...the tinting.

Vampire car.

Bloody hell.

It was instinct for me to step in front of Charlie. I saw Draven do the same to Claire as well. She looked a little surprised by his stance but let it slide.

The person/vampire stepped out of the car. I saw Claire shiver a little before stepping forward too.

"Hello Oliver" She mumbled. I felt Charlie grab my hand I squeezed it a little.

"Something wrong?" I asked. I was proud I said it without any fear. The Vampire...Oliver, was dressed in dark leather clothes...to keep the sun out I guessed. His eyes flashed to mine, cold and dark, and he bared his teeth.

"I do believe there's a reason sidewalks were invented." He snapped at Braith. The big boy wasn't about to take it from Oliver, but Claire made a sound in the back of her throat, making him pause.

"Sorry sir won't happen again." Oliver nodded and jumped back in his fancy car before driving off. We all released the breath we had been holding...then started laughing.

"No more dares for a while." Aden gasped. We nodded in agreement, then walked off to school.

A/n YAYEE! So long since updation lol :) Reviews make me happy ^_^


	7. Goodbye (

HERLLOO!

I'm sad to say this but...this is the last time you'll be seeing this story updated ;( I really want to continue it...and maybe I will...but I've found a new website called WATTPAD! It's amazeballs and I'm already writing a new story...MY OWN Story with my own plot and characters...

Yes! Anybody can adopt my neglected baby (PLEASE DO);Just make sure she's completed. I'm so horrible for doing this but TAKE CARE!

That's all for tonight folks so thank you so much for this incredible adventure! Hopefully I'll see you guys on WattPad...username is JordyKayKay...lol how original ^_^

Love Charlie xox


End file.
